1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to program tracing and debugging, and particularly to methods, systems, and computer program products for compensating for disruption caused by trace enablement.
2. Description of Background
Enabling trace on a process, such as an application server oftentimes changes the event timing of the process. The change in timing may prevent the recreation of some problems which is known to make debugging and solving a problem more difficult and time consuming. Some current solutions include providing the ability to perform traces with varying granularity that allows for more or less trace to be collected. This potentially gives a user less trace than they really need, since choosing the level of trace involves some measure of guesswork.
What is needed, therefore, is a way to compensate for the change in timing from enabling trace points in a manner that provides an optimum level of trace in order to facilitate the detection of problems that occur during execution of a program.